The Internet, through its billions of Web pages, provides a vast and quickly growing library of information and resources. In order to find desired content, computer users often make use of search utilities. Exemplary Internet search engines are well known in the art, for instance, a commonly known commercial engine is the BING search engine provided by Microsoft Corporation of Redmond, Wash. When a user performs a Web search utilizing a search engine, it can be challenging to choose among several similar-looking results, especially in a case of opinion-preference queries rather than factual ones. Similarly, in some cases, the search result that best meets the user's needs might be one that is not surfaced in the first page of search results and, accordingly, the user may not find it.